Tentang Mereka
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Melihat sisi lain dari sebuah persahabatan? #FriendshipFI2019


**Tentang Mereka**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

"Sasuke dan Naruto lagi, ya?"

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya saat melihat kedua murid di kelasnya dikirim kembali ke ruang BK karena ditemukan berantem di lorong kelas. Jika tidak ada yang melapor bahwa ada 'pertunjukan menarik' sedang berlangsung, kedua murid itu sudah pasti akan pulang dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari sekarang.

Lebam biru di wajah, luka di sudut bibir dan darah yang mengalir dari masing-masing hidung mereka sudah cukup membuktikan jika keduanya tidak menahan diri saat berantem.

"Apa masalahnya sekarang?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua muridnya

Sasuke berdecak, "Si bodoh ini menabrakku dan berkata kasar."

Tidak terima dengan aduan itu, Naruto langsung menyahut. "Apa? Kau yang duluan menabrakku!"

"Apa kau menderita ingatan jarak pendek? Apa aku perlu membawa saksi kesini?"

"Kau kira ini pengadilan? Butuh saksi? Dasar anak orang kaya aneh!"

Kakashi berdehem keras, "Cukup. Aku benar-benar akan marah kalau kalian melanjutkannya."

Keduanya langsung membuang muka dengan kesal, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau malu karena sedang bertengkar di hadapan seorang guru. Kakashi kembali memijat pelipisnya karena bingung memikirkan cara untuk membuat keduanya sedikit lebih akur.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk membuat keduanya berdamai sejak setahun yang lalu, dari saat pertengkaran pertama mereka yang selalu dengan alasan konyol. Bahkan ia harus memanggil orang tua dari keduanya untuk membimbing putra mereka namun gagal.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian ini?" Kakashi memulai ceramahnya. "Kalian seharusnya sudah dewasa, bukan lagi anak SMP yang tidak menggunakan isi kepala kalian setiap melakukan sesuatu. Belum lagi permasalahan kalian itu selalu konyol."

"Semua yang berhubungan dengan si pirang ini memang konyol," gumam Sasuke

Tapi Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya dapat mendengar dengan jelas dan menoleh penuh kekesalan, "Apa? Kau tidak merasa sama sekali kalau kau yang konyol?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menoleh, kedua mata onyx miliknya menantang safir biru di hadapannya. "Mungkin isi kepalamu itu tidak lebih besar dari ceri sampai tidak bisa membedakan siapa yang konyol, ya?"

"Kau mau melihat isi kepala siapa yang sebesar ceri? Akan kutunjukkan padamu!"

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang dengan cepat ia lakukan juga. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum mengerahkan tinju masing-masing, namun sebelum tinju itu mendarat di wajah mereka, Kakashi sudah menghentikan dengan tangannya.

Ekpresi wajah Kakashi masih terlihat tenang, namun Sasuke dan Naruto sadar jika apa yang mereka lakukan barusan sudah membuat kesabaran sang guru menguap.

"Kalian kuhukum."

**.O.O.**

Sakura menatap kedua teman sekelasnya yang kini duduk berjauhan, saling membuang muka dan berdiam diri sejak sepuluh menit lalu saat guru mereka, Pak Kakashi membawa keduanya pada Sakura.

Sebagai seorang ketua kelas, Sakura memang bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia paling tidak suka jika sudah berhubungan dengan keduanya yang terkenal tidak pernah bisa akur dan membuat masalah di kelas.

Karena mereka jugalah, kelas mereka dicap oleh para guru sebagai kelas paling tidak bisa diatur. Bagaimana tidak?

Setiap kali keduanya bertengkar, bahkan tidak peduli jika itu di tengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, keduanya memancing keributan yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya bersorak saat keduanya baku hantam.

Yang membuat Sakura bingung, bagaimana mungkin Pak Kakashi menyerahkan tugas yang bahkan membuat seorang guru sekalipun angkat tangan kepadanya?

Membuat mereka akrab? Jangan bercanda, lebih baik jika ia mengerjakan PR Fisika puluhan halaman!

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan di sini, bukan?" tanya Sakura akhirnya

Keduanya masih diam dengan posisi masing-masing membelakangi, membuat Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa pulang jika tidak membuat keduanya akrab hari ini dan memberikan laporan pada Pak Kakashi.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa jika dirinyalah yang dihukum. Bukan Sasuke maupun Naruto.

BRAK!

Sakura memukul meja cukup keras, membuat keduanya terkejut dan berpaling padanya.

"Kalian mendengarku atau tidak? Kita tidak akan bisa pulang kalau kalian seperti ini terus! Apa kalian sadar kalau kalian itu sudah menyusahkan orang lain?"

"Kalau mau pulang, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kami tidak menahanmu," sahut Sasuke tidak peduli

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, suaranya merendah berbahaya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ehm, Sakura-chan. Maaf kalau kami merepotkanmu, andai saja bukan gara-gara pria ini, kita pasti sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang membuat marah Pak Kakashi, kita semua sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Bukannya itu karena kau?"

Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap pria di sampingnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, "Aku korban. Dan kalau otak kecilmu itu bisa mengingat-"

BRAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura memukul meja yang membuat keduanya mau tidak mau menoleh lagi pada gadis itu.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak peduli kalau kalian mau bertengkar atau saling bunuh di luar sana sekali pun. Tapi jangan lakukan itu di sekolah! Hanya itu yang aku minta, bisakah kalian melakukannya agar kita pulang sekarang?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

Sakura mendesah, berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Aku mau kalian akrab, berdamai atau apa pun itu yang menunjukkan kalau kalian tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan alasan konyol seperti orang tidak berpendidikan!"

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau si bodoh pirang ini meminta maaf," sahut Sasuke

Kedua safir Naruto langsung melotot seolah terkejut, "Apa? Hey, bung! Siapa yang memancing pertengkaran selama ini? Kau! Bukankah seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf padaku?"

"Sudah kubulang kalau aku itu korban. Kau tidak mengerti arti dari korban, ya?" Sasuke berdecak lagi. "Kau bisa mencari soal itu nanti, untuk sekarang kau harus minta maaf padaku agar kita bisa pulang."

"Jangan harap! Aku lebih baik kelaparan dan tidak makan ramen selama sebulan penuh daripada harus minta maaf padamu!"

"Kalau begitu kelaparan saja kau, bodoh!"

"DIAAAAAM!" teriak Sakura

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terdiam. Meski keduanya masih saling melemparkan lirikan penuh kekesalan yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya. Sudah jelas jika ia tidak bisa menggunakan cara biasa untuk membuat keduanya akrab.

Mungkin ia harus menggunakan cara paksa.

"Sasuke, tangan!"

Tidak mengerti maksud Sakura, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku bilang tangan! Serahkan tanganmu padaku!" seru Sakura lagi

"Aku bukan anjing yang dilatih," gumamnya namun mengulurkan tangan yang langsung digenggam oleh Sakura

Kali ini Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, "Tangan!"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang juga dengan cepat digenggam. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sasuke dan Naruto merinding.

Dengan paksa, Sakura membaut kedua tangan mereka saling bersalaman. Bahkan tidak sampai lima detik, keduanya langsung menarik tangan mereka masing-masing hingga keduanya berdiri dari tempatnya seolah Sakura akan memakan tangan mereka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau menularkan kebodohannya padaku?!" sahut Sasuke defensif

"Sakura-chan, kau membuat tanganku terkontaminasi! Aku harus mencucinya sekarang!" ujar Naruto yang bersiap-siap keluar dari kelas

"Aku akan membantingmu kalau kau berani keluar selangkah pun dari kelas, Naruto."

Ancaman itu berhasil.

Ada alasan lainnya kenapa Sakura menjadi ketua kelas dan dipercayai oleh Kakashi untuk menangani keduanya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dirinya seorang pemegang sabuk hitam judo yang tidak ragu untuk membuat siapa pun berakhir di lantai?

Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sekalipun segan untuk membuat Sakura marah.

"Kalian berdua, duduk!" perintah Sakura yang langsung dilaksanakan keduanya

"Hah," Sakura memandang ke arah jendela kelas yang memperlihatkan hari sudah mulai sore. "Kita akan menginap di sekolah kalau begini terus."

Naruto memegang perutnya, "Dan aku sudah lapar."

"Apa kau mengira hanya kau yang lapar?" sahut Sasuke

"Karena itulah, aku mohon. Berdamailah, aku juga ingin pulang dan menonton drama kesukaanku daripada mengurus kalian!" ujar Sakura melipat kedua tangannya

Bahu Naruto merosot, "Kau lebih galak daripada Pak Kakashi. Bisakah kita melakukannya besok?"

Emerald Sakura langsung melotot, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar lapar, Sakura-chan."

"Aku juga," sahut Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Aku tidak sempat makan siang gara-gara mengurusi si bodoh ini."

Sakura memutar mata, "Kenapa aku harus peduli urusan perut kalian kalau kalian sendiri tidak peduli dengan masalahku yang harus membuat kalian akrab di sini?"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Yang lebih memalukannya lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar bunyi suaranya yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena malu.

Naruto tertawa keras hingga menggema di kelas, "Wahahaha! Sakura-chan, ternyata kau juga lapar!"

"Berhentilah keras kepala dan biarkan kami pulang untuk makan, Sakura."

Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, Sakura berdehem. "Sejujurnya, aku juga lapar."

Sambil menyengir lebar, Naruto mendapatkan ide di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan sambil makan? Daripada berdiam diri dan kelaparan seperti ini?"

"Siapa tadi yang mengatakan lebih baik kelaparan daripada minta maaf," gumam Sasuke

"Aku!" sahut Naruto cepat. "Apa kau pikir aku juga harus melibatkan Sakura-chan untuk kelaparan juga sepertiku? Ah, aku tidak peduli kalau denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak peduli," balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya ide Naruto untuk melanjutkan hal ini sambil makan tidak buruk, bukan? Ia juga harus menyelamatkan dirinya daripada melihat keduanya bertengkar bagaikan lingkaran setan yang tidak akan pernah terputus dengan segala pertengkaran mulut yang tiada habisnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama. Dimana tempat makan murah yang enak dekat sini?" tanya Sakura membuka ponselnya

"Ah, soal itu serahkan padaku! Aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat paling enak!" ujar Naruto bersemangat

**.O.O.**

Warung itu tidak besar, namun cukup nyaman dengan asap yang mengepul dari panci sang penjual. Jika melihat dari para pelanggannya yang cukup ramai, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan jika warung ini pastilah cukup enak.

Tapi hanya satu masalahnya. Ini ternyata warung ramen kesukaan Naruto yang terkenal. Bahkan saat ketiganya datang, sang penjual ramen langsung menyapanya dengan akrab. Entah berapa kali dalam seminggu pria itu datang ke tempat ini.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau akan membawa kami ke sini," gumam Sasuke menutup mukanya kesal

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa pergi kalau tidak suka, biar aku bisa tenang berkencan dengan Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto

Sakura melotot, tangannya mengangkat satu sumpit dengan mengancam. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Naruto?"

"T-tidak ada! Hahaha," tawa Naruto hambar

Sambil menunggu ramen yang mereka pesan datang, Sakura melanjutkan usahanya untuk membuat keduanya akrab lagi. Ia tidak mau dianggap gagal dalam tugas yang diberikan oleh Pak Kakashi kepadanya.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan padaku kenapa kalian tidak saling menyukai?" tanya Sakura

Saat keduanya menjadi seorang murid baru, ia sudah melihat keduanya bertengkar. Bahkan saat itu mereka berada di acara penyambutan murid baru yang sayangnya keduanya langsung ditangani oleh guru hingga ia tidak tahu permasalahan yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka dan itu membuat Sakura sadar jika bertanya tanpa menyebutkan nama mereka, tidak akan pernah ada jawaban ia terima.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya yang membuat pria bermata onyx itu menoleh. "Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Seolah tidak suka mengingat hal yang sudah lama, Sasuke memutar matanya. Namun karena Sakura yang bertanya, ia tidak bisa tidak menjawab.

"Karena si pirang ini menginjak sepatuku yang baru."

"Sudah kubilang kalau itu tidak sengaja! Lagipula itu hanya sepatu yang bisa di cuci, apa kau tidak bisa mencucinya? Dasar orang kaya manja!"

"Heh, aku dengan jelas mendengarmu dan Kiba bertaruh di belakang sana soal sepatuku!"

"Apa kau mempunyai bukti? Tidak, kan?! Bahkan Kiba saja tidak mengakuinya, itu artinya kau memang mengada-ada!"

"Itu karena tidak pernah ada maling yang mengaku! Seperti kau dan Kiba! Bodoh namanya kalau Kiba mau mengaku!"

Pertengkaran mulut keduanya langsung memancing perhatian di sekeliling mereka yang jelas-jelas mengganggu. Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu langsung menutup mulut keduanya dengan paksa.

"Berhenti, hey!" tegurnya. "Kalian memang tidak punya malu, ya? Bertengkar di tempat seperti ini sekalipun!"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Keduanya langsung diam dan menunduk karena tidak enak dengan pandangan di sekeliling yang berbisik tentang pertengkaran barusan.

Sakura menghela nafas, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Hanya itu? Karena sepatu? Astaga, aku mengira kalau akan ada masalah yang lebih serius daripada hal sepele itu. Aku sangat malu duduk bersama kalian sekarang."

Sasuke dan Naruto masing-masing diam, tidak menjawabnya hingga pesenan mereka datang. Ketiganya makan dengan lahap karena memang perut mereka sudah menuntut untuk diisi dan menunda permasalahan yang sedang terjadi.

Di sela-sela makan, Naruto menyadari jika ia membutuhkan sedikit kecap asin untuk ramennya. Namun saat safirnya mencar, benda itu berada tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ia ingin menggapainya, namun takut mengganggu Sakura yang juga sedang makan.

Sambil berdehem, Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan. "Hey, kecap."

Sayangnya Sasuke masih melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan hal itu langsung membuatnya kesal.

"Hey, emo! Kecap!" serunya

Menyadari jika dirinya yang dimaksud, Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sejenak lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan tidak peduli. Naruto yang tidak sabar langsung berdiri untuk mengambil kecap sendiri, tubuhnya sedikit ia benturkan pada Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu tersedak oleh ramen.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung memberikan minum pada Sasuke, "Minum, minum!"

Sasuke langsung menerima minuman tersebut, namun matanya melotot pada Naruto yang membalas dengan menyengir jahil.

"Kau gila, ya?!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya seolah tidak mengerti, "Kau yang tersedak kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

Tangan Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah Naruto kasar, "Kau menabrakku dengan sengaja!"

"Itu salahmu yang tidak mau mengambilkanku kecap."

"Apa kau meminta dengan baik-baik?!"

Sakura berdecak, "Bahkan saat makan pun kalian menemukan alasan untuk bertengkar, huh?"

Naruto menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di kerahnya, "Lepas atau kusiram kuah ramen padamu."

"Coba saja kalau kau berani."

Sakura menyadari jika keadaan akan menjadi berbahaya kalau ia tidak menengahi. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kuah ramennya, "Aku akan menyiramkan ini pada kalian berdua kalau tidak berhenti."

Lagi-lagi ancamannya berhasil.

Sasuke melepaskan kerah Naruto dan melanjutkan makan, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keduanya.

Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Hey, dengar. Apa kalian tidak bisa akrab sedikit saja? Kudengar orang tua kalian dekat, bukan?"

Naruto mengeryit, "Apa hubungannya dengan orang tua kami?"

"Jika orang tua kalian saja bisa dekat, kenapa kalian bisa bertolak belakang seperti ini? Ini mungkin hanya pandanganku, apa sebenarnya kalian ini akrab jenis lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti

Sakura menatap keduanya bergantian, "Jangan-jangan kalian ini sebenarnya akrab tapi tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Kalian saling mengejek alih-alih mengobrol dan bertengkar daripada melakukan sesuatu yang aneh... mungkin seperti itu?"

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "Yang benar saja. Kami tidak akrab, itu hanya orang tua kami yang saling mengenal sejak kami kecil."

Emerald Sakura melebar, "Oh. Kalian saling mengenal sejak kecil? Bukankah itu artinya kalian memang bersahabat?"

"Hentikan, Sakura-chan. Kami tidak bersahabat, apalagi dengan orang sepertinya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Dan kau pikir aku mau bersahabat dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Lihat? Kurasa kalian memang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Cara kalian sedikit berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya, hanya itu."

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan skeptis, "Kau mabuk ramen, ya?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kenapa susah sekali mengakui kalau kalian itu bersahabat? Sejujurnya, aku tidak melihat kebencian diantara kalian meski sudah ratusan adu mulut dan baku hantam kalian lakukan. Bukankah itu namanya sahabat?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Sakura-chan. Kau tidak mengerti, kami ini pria. Kami tidak saling menyimpan benci satu sama lain karena bertengkar."

"Ya, harus kuakui untuk hal itu Naruto benar. Membenci orang artinya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga."

"Berarti kalian berdua sebenarnya saling menyukai, bukan?" tanya Sakura menarik senyumnya

"TIDAK!" sahut keduanya bersamaan

Sakura tertawa. Ia tahu, penyangkalan keduanya tidak berarti apa pun.

**.O.O.**

Setelah membayar untuk masing-masing makanan yang mereka pesan, Sakura masih menahan keduanya untuk pulang di depan warung makan. Tentu saja untuk memperingatkan keduanya kembali dan menuntaskan tugas yang diberikan Pak Kakashi padanya.

"Sudah jam lima sore. Aku sudah harus pulang," ujar Sasuke melihat jam tangannya

"Kenapa? Ibumu mencari, ya? Dasar anak manja," ejek Naruto

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tidak suka, "Bukankah kau yang suka datang dan mencari perhatian ibuku? Dasar manja."

"Hey! Aku tidak mencari perhatian, aku hanya berusaha ramah pada orang yang lebih tua. Apa itu salah?!"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau mengincar kue yang selalu dibeli ibuku setiap hari," balas Sasuke memutar matanya

Sakura menatap keduanya bingung, "Sebentar. Kalian... sering bermain bersama?"

"Bukan bermain bersama namanya kalau dia kalah terus dan aku yang menang," jawab Sasuke

Naruto yang tidak terima rahasianya diumbar langsung berseru, "Kau curang! Kau sudah tahu triknya dan selalu mengajakku di permaianan yang tidak kukuasai!"

Sambil tertawa sinis, Sasuke membalas, "Itu salahmu karena tidak menguasai berbagai permainan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti malam! Kau atau aku yang menang!" tantang Naruto

"Oke, kalau kau kalah... mungkin kau harus berlutut padaku."

"Dan kalau kau kalah, kau harus mencium kakiku!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pertengkaran keduanya meski ia tahu jika keduanya pasti akan berakhir bertengkar lagi sebelum melaksanakan hukumannya jika ada yang kalah. Mungkin ini adalah sisi yang tidak semua orang ketahui karena bahkan Sakura sendiri pun tidak akan mengetahuinya jika tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di dalam saku Sakura bergetar, menandakan jika ada pesan yang masuk. Saat ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya, tanpa sadar Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Orang tuamu pasti sudah menyuruhmu pulang," ujar Sasuke. "Kami akan bertanggung jawab besok dan menghadap Pak Kakashi jika ia memanggilmu karena tidak menyelesaikan masalah kami."

"Iya, Sakura-chan! Lebih baik kau pulang saja sebelum orang tuamu marah."

"Yah, belajarlah dari pengalaman Naruto yang selalu kena marah karena pulang terlambat hanya karena selalu kalah bermain denganku."

"Kau yang menahanku!" balas Naruto

Sakura tersenyum pada keduanya, "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, kalian ke arah halte di seberang sana, bukan?"

Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan, "Ya. Rumah kami dekat."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, halteku berada di arah berlawanan. Sampai jumpa besok! Ingat, aku tidak melarang kemesraan kalian bertengkar karena sepertinya itu ciri khas kalian bersahabat. Tapi setidaknya, kurangi saja baku hantam tidak berguna kalian di sekolah."

"Sudah berapa kali kami bilang, kalau kami-"

"BYE!" potong Sakura berbalik pergi tanpa memperdulikan keduanya lagi

Beberapa langkah sebelum berbelok ke arah halte tujuannya, Sakura menoleh pada untuk melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. Seperti yang ia duga, keduanya masih adu mulut seperti sebelumnya meski.

Sambil mengeluarkan ponsel, Sakura membaca pesan yang ia terima sebelumnya.

**From : Pak Kakashi**

**Bagaimana hasilnya, Haruno?**

Sambil tersenyum, Sakura membalas.

**To : Pak Kakashi**

**Mereka bersahabat, Pak. Persahabatan unik yang berbeda dengan orang lain punya, mungkin Pak Kakashi harus menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka besok :D**

**.O.O.**

**First fict oneshot! **

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!**


End file.
